Long Distance Phone Calls
by Tree of Ashes
Summary: When they were younger, Kimiko and Keiko were the best of friends. But the world changes, life calls, and you can't change fate, or destiny. No matter how much you wish too. KimikoKeiko friendship. Hints of KimikoxRaimundo. One Shot.


AN: One-shot. Kimiko and Keiko friendship thing. Hints of a KimikoRaimundo romance. WARNING: Filled with friendship-fluff. If the power of friendship makes you sick, run, run, far far away.

**Long Distance Phone Calls**

We were, are, best friends; sisters, through we're not related by blood. I knew her deepest secret; the fact she has stacks of Sesame Street tapes in the closet of her room, which she watches whenever she is scared and can't sleep at night and she knew, in return, that I wet the bed until I was nine. I knew her fears. That she will forever be scared of the dark, diseases and bad hair care produces. And she knew that I can't stand loud noises, have an overwhelming fear of water and still can't watch Pinocchio without receiving nightmares.

We went everywhere together; we were practically adjoined at the hips. Her mother and father called me their second child. We giggled, laughed, cried, ran, played, sang, and danced together. We play pranks together and we promised that anyone we married would have to be approved by other. I was the one who kept all the matches away from her so she wouldn't burn down her own home, and she always picked me up when I lost the fight against gravity, which was plenty and often.

She always asked for my advice when she did her hair and nails, and sometimes offered to do mine, no matter how many times I said no. It used to be a joke between us, that the day I would dye my hair would be the day she shaved all her's off.

I was there the day her mother became sick, and I was there the day her mother finally pasted on. I was at the funeral, holding her hand, as she sobbed, and her father hung his head.

We were different. She was much more hot-headed, and more out-going them me. She was stylish while I was not, and she would defend me when ever I needed it. We were different, I much shyer, and plainer. But I could always think of ways to get us out of the trouble that she got us into and was always there when she need a place to escape. We were different, but we knew each other inside and out.

So when Kimiko told me she was leaving for that, that… sho- Xiaolin Temple, I was, naturally, shocked, angry, and very, very, confused.

"But, why?" I had asked, as we sat on her pink bed, painting our nails different colors.

Kimiko had promptly rolled her eyes, "Keiko, I told you, it's something I have to do." She twisted around and looked at me behind recently dyed red bangs, "What do you think I should do… kitten or puppy stickers?" She wiggled her blue nail at me.

"Kittens, of course. But Kimiko, you're not changing the subject." I jumped off the bed, before turning and facing her, bringing myself up to my full height and managing a frowning pout successfully. "Why are you leaving? And don't give me that 'I have to' crap. We both know you could get out of anything, if you really wanted too."

Kimiko matched my frown. "Kei–"

"This is so unlike you! Going to a temple? A, a sholwin-" I ranted.

"Xiaolin."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter! It's a temple, and you and I both know you're an atheists, so don't try saying it is for religion." I threw my hands up in the air, spinning away from her so I could look out her giant window, down into Tokyo. I could see tiny people; they looked like ants, very, very, colorful blurry ants. I sighed, "You told me everything before, why can't you now?" It was blow the belt saying that, but Kimiko never kept anything for me, and the fact that she was doing so now left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Keiko…"

I turned and faced her; her blue eyes met my brown ones. "Keiko…" She repeated, and she bit her lips, as minutes past between us before she finally hangs her head. "…It's… I… The thing is…"

My stomach twists in a knot, and I cut her off. The realization hit me cold and hard, leaving me stunned. "You can't tell me, can you?" A voice that sounded exactly like mine says what is running through my head, and hearing it out loud hurt, it really did.

She looked up, eyes hard, temper brimming at surface. "It's something I have to do."

I walked over and fell on top of her bed, staring up at the star painted ceiling. Wrinkling my nose, I could feel an iron weight on my chest. "Why China?"

"I don't know."

"Promise to call me?"

She turned and looked at me, eyes smiling. "Everyday."

The weight on my chest is still there, but it's lifting slowly, breathing becomes easier and I sit up, "They do have connection there, right?"

She frowned, before scoffing, "If they don't, they're getting it soon."

"Don't replace me." My voice is so small, I can barely hear it.

"Never. And don't you do it either. It would be the last thing you ever do."

"Deal," a comfortable silence descended on us and I smile as I breaked it, "How are you going to do your hair?"

"I haven't thought of it" She looked a little shocked, "You have an idea?"

I reached for a bottle of purple nail-polish, and pulled off my green sock, "I think you should go blonde, you haven't done that in a while."

A mischievous grin lights up her face, "Would you let me dye your hair?"

"Why, Kimiko," I do my best to look shocked, putting down the unopened nail-polish on the nearby nightstand, out of harms reach, "I didn't know you wanted to go to the Temple bald! You really are becoming a monk!" I waggled my eyebrows, "May I do the honors, in shaving it off?"

In sudden furry, to quick for me to catch, she snatched up the nearest pillow and threw it at me. I let out a squeak as the blue fluff hits the intended target, and I rolled, grabbing the biggest pillow I could find.

The rest of the night consisted of pillow fights, ice cream, chick flicks, and pretending that tomorrow, Kimiko won't get on a plane, only to disappear into the rural areas of China.

* * *

"You know, I've been here for months, and sleeping on the floor still hurts my back. Jeez, you would think that they would be able to afford a bed by now."

I rolled my eyes as Kimiko irritated voice came through my green cell phone. "Just have your dad buy one and ship it over. I told you that weeks ago."

I can practically see her as she mentally groaned, "Master Fung won't allow it, he said something about it being good for us." I hear her snort, "He's one to talk. He sleeps on a bed."

"Anything that cause back pain can't be THAT good for you." I replied, as I swing my feet over my blue bed bunk.

"That's what Rai said. We all had to run laps."

I have herd about all of them by now, the other kids at the Temple.

There is the huggable sexist monk, named Omi, the big, slow-talking, American, who is Clay, and Rai, or Raimundo is the Brazilian, hot, but oh-so annoying one. And then Master Fung, who was the Temple's Master and teacher, and could make up proverbs faster then lighting could strike. There is also, Dojo, who worked there, and worshipped Master Fung. He apparently, from what little Kimiko said, looked like a lizard. Poor guy.

I always knew which one of them was getting the blunt of Kimiko temper.

When it was Clay, it was, "If I hear one more home-down saying...!", or "He always move so slowly…!", or sometimes even "If he calls me 'Little Missy' one more time! I keep telling him my name is Kimiko! It's really not that hard!"

Omi always had, "That sexist little pig!", or "I can't believe he said that!", or "Ugh, if he makes one more comment!"

While Omi was saying things, Raimundo was doing things. "I can't believe he did that!" Was always the trademark, and from what I heard, Rai was the prankster in the group.

"That Loser", was someone named Jack. I wasn't sure if he went to the Temple or not, but I pitied the poor soul if he got on Kimiko nerves one more time.

"Hey, I got to go…" Kimiko voice broke through my thoughts.

"Kay, talk to you later?"

"Yep! I'll call you! Bye-Bye"

"Bye!"

* * *

I sat at the marble counter, headphones in my ears, as I listen to the latest hit, when my cell rang. I groaned, and turned the music down low enough to hear someone speak over it, before I picked up the phone.

"Mmm-hmmm?"

"Uhh… Is this Keiko? Kimiko's friend?" A male's thick, accented voice rang on the other side, causing me to almost drop my phone.

I ripped the small white headphones out of my ears, "Yeah, it is. Who this?"

"Listen, I don't know if you know me, but my name is Raimundo an-"

"I know who you are." I interrupted. Confusion tumbled through me, "What do you want?"

"I was calling to, well…" he hesitated, "to confirm if it's Kimiko birthday in-"

"a week?" I cut him off again.

"Yeah, but would you stop interrupting me?!"

I grimaced, and began pacing my rather small apartment, a habit of mine whenever I'm nervous. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He sighed, "So is it?"

"Is what?" The silence on the other end answers my question, and I realize my stupidity. "Sorry! Yes, her birthday in a week."

"Okay, well, that's all I was calling for… so…" I can here the awkwardness in his voice.

"Are you planning something?" I asked while watching my little brother watch the television, the blue glow on his pale skin, and his brown eyes wide as his mind slowly goes numb.

"Maybe."

I wanted to roll my eyes. That was differently a yes.

"Raimundo?" My voice is sickeningly sweet, and I don't wait for him to answer. "She better like it."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

It was about a year after she left that 'it' happened. It was dark, and through it was at least noon, the sun yet to rise. At least it didn't look like the sun. It was round and pale, floating in the air with the dark clouds, with dark lines forming a down-right creepy pattern. The Earth itself was dying, trees sagging like they were carrying a great weight, and the air was made of dust and poison.

It was freaking a lot of people out, but we were advised to continue our day like we normally would.

I remembered looking up in the middle of the street, staring at that so-called sun, trying to decide where I was really going, when I got the call.

"Keiko?" Kimiko voice rasped on the other side of my new cell phone, and I felt my heart stop at the desperation in her voice.

I willed myself to answer. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? Is your family okay?" The sheer-panic in her voice scared me more then anything else, and I felt the sudden need to bring the normalcy into the situation.

"We're fine" I said still looking up at the sun. I look down and force my voice to behave. "Do you know what's going on? There is a bunch of rumors running around-"

"Keiko, are you home at the moment?"

I blinked, "No."

"Go home, now. Don't leave. Try and convince your parents to stay to. It's dangerous."

I immediately turned and started heading back the way I came.

"Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I… can't get a hold of my dad. I need you to call him." There was a deep breath. "Call him, and tell him to stay inside, behind looked doors."

"Okay."

It was then she slipped up, made a crack in the façade. Later I would wonder if she did it on purpose, if she wanted someone to notice.

"Just stay inside. We're going to fix this."

I almost missed a step in the cracked sidewalk. The logical side of me wanted to tell her that she couldn't fix anything. That she can't fix the sun, can't bring all the now dead tree back to life.

"I'm going to fix this." She repeated.

I smiled, a sad smile, and part of me began to realize, "Of course", I assured. My voice was one a mother used on a scared child, one I saved for when I was baby-sitting my little brother and it was dark and scary, but it seemed appropriate now.

"I have too," Her voice hesitated, becoming distance, "I just can't believe he did that."

I frown at the remark usually reserved for Raimundo's anger rants, but let it slide.

I walked in silence to the apartment, up the yellow crusted stairs, ear pressed into the phone. We listen to each other breathe. Finally, "I have to go."

"Okay." Was my answer, I see my brother coming down the stairs, probably planning on going to a friend's house. I change my path to intercept him.

"Be safe." And my red phone clicked, and the line was dead.

* * *

I worked on my Trig homework, frowning, as it official stumped me for the fifth time in four problems. The phone rang, and I reached across the bed to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Keiko."

"Kimiko!" I shouted loud enough to make my baby brother scream at me to 'shut up' from the living room. I knew, of course, from the text and the way the world look that everything was okay and she was safe. But still it was nice to hear her voice.

Life was back to normal.

But when your friends with someone form the Xiaolin Temple, things are never stay normal for long. Horrendous things have an unusually tendency to happen.

I wish there was a way that I could explain it, but it hard to think of a way. I guess the best way to is to say it's like a ticking time bomb. Expect that you can't see how much time you have; you only know that it's ticking. And so you sit and wait for it to explode, and hope that when it does, that you'll be able to make it through the disaster that happening around you.

Funny thing is that life seems to like irony, so of course the bomb will implode when you least expect it.

* * *

The world was exploding, lava drives down the street, we have lost all electricity, school is canceled, my family is huddle in the small apartment, along with Mr. Tohomiko, but I'm out on the roof of the building, risking getting hit by lighting and other flying boulders, trying to get bars on my cell.

It vibrates, and I know who it is before she speaks.

"Kimiko?" Half of me, an angry, selfish half that I'm not proud of, wants to hate her because I know she has something to do with this. That part of me wants to yell, and scream at her, demanding she tell me everything. But the minute I hear her voice full of panic and fear, all the fury drains away.

"Keiko! My dad-"

"Is with me, our family. It doesn't look good, here." I don't know why I'm telling her this, but I think it's something she needs to know. We're counting on her, for what, I'm not sure, but part of me the same part that was so angry with her, already knows, but it's not telling.

"Just, just stay put." She slips up again, telling me something, "We can… we can't…"

"Kimiko?" The fear is in her voice is evident, and it overdriving my fear of being struck by meteors while talking to her. I suddenly feel as if I could risk standing out in the open all day, holding a metal umbrella.

"We have to fix this. But I don't know how…" I breathed, and let her continue, trying not to interrupt. "Omi… can't help… and Master Fung's injured… I don't know… Oh, gosh, I just don't know anymore."

"Kimiko?" I heard her pause. "Have you cried yet?"

"What, no!"

"You should, it helps."

I can't here anything on the other side, and I watch a meteor crash into a different building. '_That could be __us__, that__ could have been our building'_, part of me thinks and it makes me nauseous. Then I here sniffles.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes." She sobbed.

I smiled, and I'm glad she can't see me because I know it will never reach my eyes. "Good, now, Kimiko," I close my eyes let my forehead fall into my hands, "Whatever it is, you'll find a way. I know you; you'll never let anything happen to us. I trust you, and your friends." I think it's that incident which made me realize how much bigger this was then me. The fact that my best friend is going to save the world; it really is such on odd feeling.

I have to say, it makes you feel very small.

"I have to make sure my family is safe, talk with the others at the Temple, good luck." What's worst through, is knowing that you can do nothing, absolutely nothing, to help and protect your best friend.

I clicked the phone shut, and the only thing I hate more the helpless feeling eating my gut, as I wander back downstairs to face my family and Kimiko's dad, is myself.

I walked to the dimly lit apartment, and my mom looked up with the oddest look across her face. She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, "Well, on the bright side, I don't have to take my finals anymore."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" The happiness in her voice shined through the cordless phone brighter then a thousand undying suns. "He actually asked me!"

It sort of made me want to puke at the moment.

"That's great." I smiled, but it's weak, lifeless and six feet under.

"I know!" She sighed, "Keiko?"

"Hmmm….?" I rummaged through the freezer, balance the phone next to my ear with only a shoulder. If only talent competitions could see me now.

"How'd it go with you? That guy from-"

"Shinta?" I pulled out the ice cream, double chocolate chip. Lovely, beautiful Shinta, with the brightest brown eyes, and a smile that left any sane girl's knees weak. "Not so well." Hah! That was an understatement of the century.

Knowing finding a bowl would only take more time; I just grab a spoon and headed for the couch. Mom and dad are dieting, and the brat likes vanilla, for some messed up reason, so I don't have to worry about any of them caring that I'm eating out of the container.

"I'm sorry, that bad, huh?" Her voice is way too thoughtful for my liking.

"Eh, don't let it rain on your parade."

There is a pause. "Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream?"

"Wow, from hundred miles away and she still gets the answer right." I digged my spoon into the frozen desert.

"Sarcastic too? Man, you had it bad."

My eyes narrow, but it is no good, she's hundreds of miles away and my death glare was never that powerful to begin with.

"Give me a second, I'll get some ice cream to. I'll eat it with you."

I nearly drop said ice cream on the white carpet, "What? Why?"

"Why not?" Her voice sounded offended.

"Ice cream is for mourning. Raimundo finally got a clue and asked you out, so if you're mourning there is a problem." My voice is sharp and pointed, meaning to poke holes into her defense, but she has none of it.

"Ice cream is for celebrating. I'm celebrating cause I'm going on a date, and you're celebrating the fact that somebody better then Shinta is out there waiting for you. I have my ice cream, we'll take a bite together on three."

I retracted the phone from my ear, staring at it in disbelief.

"One"

I put it back to my ear. "Kimi-"

"Two."

I shake my head.

"Three."

Plugging my spoon into the carton, I pulled it back out, and take a bite.

* * *

"Hello, this is-"

"He asked me to marry him!"

I dropped my books onto the floor, which is not a good thing, considering I'm in the middle of the hallway. An ugly puke yellow hallway that is much to small for the number of people it is holding at the moment, but that is completely besides the point.

"What!" Fellow college students give me odd looks, but I ignore them.

Kimiko squeals on the other side, "I know!"

"Ohmigosh," I think I'm hyperventilating.

"I told him I needed to think about it."

Wait. Stop. Backup. "Why?"

"I told him he needs my best friend's approval."

I bent down to pick up my books. "Why?"

"Because you haven't met him face to face yet?"

"No. Why does he need my approval?" I finished collecting books and stand up, my eyes narrowing and I glare at my fellow students. It all their fault my best friend is an idiot.

"Because we promised that anybody we married will have to be approved by the other person, duh."

My browed furred, and I tried to remember when I made such a promise, "Kimiko," I said slowly, "we were six when we made that promise."

"So?"

"It happened, like, fifteen years ago!" I scowled as Kimiko remains silent, "What does Raimundo think about this?"

"He understands," comes her reply, "So are you busy?"

"Not really, why?" I made it to my dorm, and throw down my bag and books, before I sprawl across my so called bed.

"Because you're coming to the Temple, I just brought you're plane tickets online."

"What!?" I sat up, eyes wide and panicked.

"Come on, Keiko! You said before you wanted to go to the Temple, now you can. You have to meet everyone! You can't say no!" She begged, "I'll just be for the weekend so it won't mess with college. Please?"

My eyes soften and I fall back down to the smooth sheets below. "Okay." I'll have to more some things around, but I think I can do it.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Kimiko Tohomiko is more then my best friend. She is my sister. We have always been there for each other, no matter what the distance or what the time. We are different, always have been, always will. I have a college life so crazy that I'm thinking of checking myself into a mental hospital. And she has her duty to save the world. But it doesn't matter, because we are sisters to the end, and we will always be just a phone call away.

* * *

AN: I have no idea where this came from. It's sorta random, if you think about it, because Keiko never got show time, she mentioned, like, maybe once. Yet, she get more time in fanfiction then Jessie and Jermaine, (not sure if I got those names right).

This WAS suppose to be about Jessie, (you know Clay's little sister), but it got switched to Keiko, somewhere along the way. Still not sure how that happened.

I'm not sure I'm happy with this, but I wrote this while I was suppose to be studying for my finals, so I figured if I can take time out something so important (finals), then I might as well post it. So here it is.

If you see any grammar mistakes don't hesitate to point them out, I was never did well when it came to grammar, anyways. I read through it at least three times, but I doubt it's perfect. (Actually, I'm willing to bet that there are still some mistakes in this.)

Remember to review, as it makes me happy.

**Edit:** I've made some changes. Just a few things here and there. Nothing really big. A few sentance or two.


End file.
